Fallen Angels and Broken Wings
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: REWRITTEN!When Draco meets Harry at a gay bar his life become insanity when their headmaster transports him, Harry, Snape, Voldemort, and Blaise to a house to be prisoners while he tries to take over the wizard world. Full summary inside! Vampires,SLASH!


**Fallen Angel and Broken Wings  
**

**Full Summary: ****When Draco meets Harry at a gay bar his life become insanity when their crazy headmaster transports him, Harry, Snape, Voldemort, and Blaise to a house to be prisoners while he tries to take over the wizard world. They have to break out to save the world and help Harry stop Dumbeldore. On the way though secrets are revealed, powers are tested, and trust is broken. When a quick friendship turns into something more what decision will Harry make? Vampires. Slash.**

_**Warning: sexual content, cussing, alcohol, rape, abuse, self harm, slash, and smoking involvement. Dumbeldore bashing, Darker Harry, friendly Voldemort, Snape, Blaise and Draco.**_

_**Author's Note: This story is being rewritten (I took one look at it and frowned in disgust), I'll have the other chapters up soon and hopefully I'll update! Enjoy and review. **_

**Chapter One: Birthday Wishes**

**Draco's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Severus Snape, my godfather, sang very off key loudly as he sloshed his glass filled with amber liquid all over the black marble tile under us. I smirked and leaned against the kitchen counter as two house elves carried out a huge chocolate cake, filled with green and black candles.

Next to him Voldemort, who we now call Tom after he changed his appearance back to his twenty year old state, roared with laughter at this clinking their glasses together as the two drunken men shook with uncontrollable laughter.

My parents chuckled lightly at their two drunken friends.

"Make a wish Draco." My mother told me as I stood in front of the huge, master piece of a birthday cake.

I thought for a moment and finally blew out the candles. _I wish something interesting would happen, _I wished silently as I thought again of how boring the summer after fifth year had become. Sure I had Blaise here with me, my best friend and basically my non blood related brother but still this summer lacked a certain edge to it.

Fifth year had been interesting. I had went with Tom and Sev to free my father from prison and watched as Dumbeldore practically got overthrown by the Ministry.

Tom and Sev cheered and my parents said goodnight to us and retreated upstairs. I turned to Blaise who had been going about how I had a big birthday surprise all day long.

"This is my big surprise? Watch my two drunken godparents eat cake?" I asked him with a smirk as I watched Tom and Sev dive into he cake, flinging chocolate icing everywhere.

"Hey this isn't all of your surprise yet." Blaise defended with a mischievous smile.

"Will it hurt?" I asked wearily, raising a blonde eyebrow at him.

He seemed to process this for a moment. "No, not particularly." He answered smirking. 'Will it hurt' is always a common question I have to ask Blaise as he was sometimes unpredictably insane.

We turned back to Sev and Tom to find the drunkenly making out which wasn't that abnormal, just naturally disgusting. That's why Sev and Tom were my godparents they had become a couple a few years ago.

Blaise and I gagged loudly and went out into the living room in case they started fucking each other in there. The clock chimed and it read eleven.

Blaise stuck out his arm proudly. "Grab on, its time go!" I grabbed his arm and suddenly we were flying and I was suffocating under an enormous amount of pressure and then there was fresh air as we landed on a muggle street in god knows where.

Up ahead the street was a large brick building where flashing lights and loud, rhythmic music was coming from. A flashing sign read 'The Catwalk.'

"A muggle bar?" I asked Blaise as we sauntered up the street to the doors blocked by a huge man in black hair. Blaise nodded his head at the man and he opened the door for us, winking at me.

"Nope." Blaise answered popping the 'p' in nope loudly. "A gay muggle strip bar." He announced happily and I took in our surroundings. The room was filled with neon lights and too many hot men to count.

"Just for you my little bisexual birthday boy." He told me affectionately ruffling my hair. I was bisexual as Blaise had said, ever since third year I had liked guys and girls. Some days I preferred guys and the others I preferred girls. Blaise was gay though we had never truly dated. Tried kissing each other once but found it was just too weird and went back to being best friends and practically brothers.

There was a dance floor up a head and a stage with a long catwalk. We took a seat at the bar and flashed our magical fake ID's that showed us as twenty-one year olds. The bar tended nodded and gave us our drinks.

"Thanks buddy." I announced downing my whiskey. When me and Blaise were completely giggling drunk we ventured out onto the dance floor and split up. A cute guy around my age with wavy dirty blonde hair, tan surfer body, and piercing blue eyes asked me to dance and I accepted smirking.

The music pounded in my ears and I was lost in the sound and the touch of this one boy. We were grinding against each other in tune to the rhythmic beat. We split up and I found many offers from many guy to dance and I realized why Blaise had told me to dress up in tight black jeans and a tight black shirt.

Soon an announcer came on stage and announced the show was starting and I managed to find Blaise. We pulled ourselves back to the bar and grinning ordered a few more drinks.

The show started with two male strippers coming out in hot pink speedos, strutting around the stage and down the catwalk showing off their moves. The whole show was merely a blur with the alcohol thrumming inside me.

A cage lowered from the ceiling and two boys around sixteen or seventeen descended. They were on the floor of the cage, grinding against each other. The shorter boy had wildly tousled black hair and smooth tan skin. The other had a head of shaggy light brown hair and they were both in tight black boxers.

I couldn't see the shorter boy's face but I was instantly drawn to him. He was intoxicatingly beautiful with that hair, that touchable skin, and those muscles rippling down his arms and legs.

"See anyone you like?" Blaise asked eyeing one of the guys in a pink speedo. I nodded and pointed out the black haired boy and Blaise nodded in appreciation.

The shorter black haired boy slowly licked up the taller boy's chest and the taller boy retaliated by squeezing the shorter boy's ass, grinning wickedly. The show ended and the strippers all went into the back and the bar announced it was closing in an hour.

Blaise and I stumbled out of the bar needing fresh air as Blaise and I were completely drunk.

"Draaaacccoooo!" Blaise slurred drunkenly. "I think Imma little drunk." He announced and giggled and burst out into fresh laughter with him.

The door opened and out walked the black haired stripper that I had been watching. He was now wearing tight black jeans and a white v neck shirt. He turned around to face us and I was shocked and stunned still to see I was staring at Harry Potter.

Potter looked at us for a moment and I realized how different he looked. He was tanner and definitely more muscular instead of the scrawny boy I had known him as. He had gotten rid of those awful glasses and his hair was a bit longer so it almost touched his shoulder but not quite.

He raised an eyebrow at us and leaned against the wall pulling out a cigarette and a purple lighter.

"Potter's a stripper!" Blaise announced loudly causing Potter to smirk at him.

"And your very drunk." He responded, inhaling a stream of smoke and blowing it out into the air with a calm look. This was definitely not the Golden Boy I once knew and tormented.

"Nice show Potter, your humping abilities are amazing." I teased drunkenly not caring what I was saying to him.

"Aw thanks Malfoy, maybe I'll give you a private show sometime." He teased back smirking at me with those emerald green eyes.

My eyes lit up and my lips pulled into a seductive smirk. "Or maybe you can just show me some of your moves now." I answered cheekily to far drunk to care about who I was currently flirting with. He laughed and came over to me and pressed me against the brick wall.

I was staring down into his smirking face and he started grinding his hips against mine, slowly and torturing. I let a moan escaped my lips as the slight bulge in my pants rubbed against his. His hands trailed down my sides, curving around my thighs and travelling up under my shirt.

Potter's lips connected with mine in a hungry, fire searing kiss. He bit my bottom lip and I gasped letting his tongue enter into my mouth exploring every inch. Our tongues mingled with each other and I was so far gone in the bliss and ecstasy I didn't care that this was Harry fucking Potter I was making out with and humping. It just felt so good!

The taste of his lips, like candy and the feel of his body pressed up against my own. Potter let me go after a few minutes and if he hadn't stayed standing there I would have fallen down.

"Potter's not so golden now is he?" Blaise asked himself giggling.

"Not one bit." Potter answered him laughing.

"So Potter, why is The-Boy-Who-Lived humping guys for money when he inherited a huge fortune?" I asked curiously as he leaned against the wall next to me, as I tried to ignore the need to touch him more.

"Well Malfoy because our "oh so wonderful" headmaster is blocking that fortune to make sure I wouldn't run away. That plan backfired on him." He answered smirking at me.

The door opened before I could answer and the brunette from the cage walked out and saw Potter. He grinned widely and held out a wad of cash.

"Harry." He greeted smoothly. "There's your half of the tips."

"Chad." Potter answered looking away out into the street as he smoked. His tone cold as he snatched the money away.

"So do you wanna go back to my place, we can have a repeat of the show." Chad whispered seductively towering over Potter, practically pushing him up against the wall.

"I'm busy." Potter responded not looking up at him. I exchanged a glance with Blaise.

"What's the matter does my little prostitute want money, because I'm a good tipper." Chad teased harshly, stroking Potter's cheek.

"Hey don't you fuck with our Potter!" Blaise yelled drunkenly but Chad ignored him.

"Fuck off Chad." Potter snarled aggressively.

"Or what?" Chad shouted violently. Potter snatched up his hand from his cheek and twisted it until there was a cracking noise like the sound of breaking bones.

"Or I'll fucking kill you. You haven't drugged me yet Chad I can still fight back." Potter hissed and kicked Chad to the ground.

Chad got up and scrambled away looking afraid. "Slut!" he yelled as he walked away.

Blaise cheered drunkenly and the smirk returned to Potter's pale lips.

"History with him Potter? I asked wondering what he was talking about being drugged.

"Too much to tolerate, Malfoy." Potter answered with a sigh. Blaise and I left after a while of talking to Potter and we came into my living room to find Sev and Tom were still up, kissing each other.

"Hey, Draco, Blaise. How did the surprise go?" Tom asked grinning.

"Amazing. You'll never guess who we saw at a gay muggle strip bar!" I announced.

"Santa Claus." Sev answered still looking a little buzzed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Er no…We saw Potter grinding and humping a boy on stage!" I announced excitedly.

"He's a stripper!" Blaise added eagerly.

Tom and Sev were quiet for a moment and then they burst into hysterical laughter at this.

"Well who's up for seeing another of his shows tomorrow night?" Tom asked us all smirking mischievously.

We all agreed eagerly. That night I fell asleep dreaming about Potter's lips.

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
